


Chalet

by shallowness



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Selina, now and later, seeking shelter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chalet

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 1.13 Welcome Back, Jim Gordon.

Alfred whisks Bruce away to the Waynes’ Swiss chalet as the Manor is repaired. His butler is part tornado, part mother hen. Bruce doesn’t stop him.

It is only when they arrive that they both realize that this is the first time Bruce has been back here without his parents. It hits them along with the familiar smell of beeswax and local wood.

“Well, let’s get some food into you, Master Bruce.” Alfred says.

The next morning, Bruce makes himself visit every room, even the master bedroom. It’s not so hard. He stares at a picture of his parents and him in skiing gear, taken by Alfred.

On the flight over, his thoughts were all of Gotham, the parts he’d seen for the first time, dangerous and dilapidated, seared on his retina, and his guide. Even now, Selina prowls through his mind. Bruce can’t help imagining what she’d make of the chalet, as he eyes the balustrade, or imagines her sliding in socks along the floor by his side, laughing. She’d want to climb the mountain too.

It’s many years later, the snow is falling, but they make it to the chalet.

“Kitchen?” she asks. He needs medical attention – they both do, although his injuries are worse – but they’ll have to make do with a first aid kit. As it was prepared by one Alfred Pennyworth, it’ll be well-stocked.

Bruce gets the heating started before sitting down. They have arrived ahead of a weather front that will mean more snow.

Once seated, he has to let some of his defences go. The pains are enough to make him close his eyes.

“I thought so,” Selina says. “Wound’s re-opened. I’m gonna stitch it up. Where’s the vodka?”

He lifts a disapproving gaze up at her. She smiles, sweet and insincere.

“For me.”

“I’d rather you didn’t stitch me up drunk.”

She rolls her eyes.

She’s quick and efficient, and then he has to watch her tend to her own wounds. He offers to bandage an ankle and gets waved off for it.

As they eat an odd meal, made by Selina, who is competing against the memory of meals prepared by Alfred, in the kitchen with the first aid box as table decoration, Bruce remembers a time when he was still a boy and he imagined bringing her here. His imagination fell somewhat short of reality.

“You’re about to drop off,” Selina observes. “Where can we sleep?”

She decides they’ll stay on the bottom floor, refusing to carry him up the stairs. Bruce’s pride can’t put up a fight against the reality of the situation. Walking to the lounge means pillaging his reserves. So, he tells her where the pillows and blankets are stowed, and they sleep on the couches. It’s not the most uncomfortable place either of them have slept.

Bruce wakes to find Selina at the window, looking out at the white view. He wonders if she remembers the snowglobe he brought her. It did look like this place. He had wanted so badly for her to see it.

Well, here she is. Alive. However complicated or simple the obligations they’ve ratcheted up between them to get here are, and whatever her temper will be about it, he can’t regret that.

He asks about the snowfall. She asks about how he’s feeling. Allies for now, Batman and Catwoman start making their plans for when they return to their city.

Fin  



End file.
